The glint of lust and white hair
by MaggiSakura
Summary: IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN COMPLETELY! Rukia knew he had changed. But that didn't mean he would stop loving his hollow. And that didn't mean the hollow would let go. But it certainly meant Ichigo's death. (Guys, guys listen to me. Don't read this.)


**The glint of lust and white hair.**

The hollow was beautiful.

Threatening and dangerous but beautiful.

Ichigo held his chest in the corner of his dark room and tried to forget the beautiful image in his head. That hollow wanted him to feel like this! He wanted Ichigo to give up and give his body to the hollow.

He gasped for breath again and tried to bleach his mind from the picture of the snow white hollow. This was bad! Ichigo could feel his erection throbbing against his pants. _´get out, get out, get out!`_ He screamed in his mind as he saw in his mind how the hollow would look under him. He could hear the white one moaning under him and begging for him to stop before finally surrendering to his desires.

Outside it was snowing and Ichigo could hear how Yuzu's footsteps finally arrived behind his door.

"Onii-chan! Dinner's ready!" She said and knocked.

"Yeah! Coming!" Ichigo answered and sighed in relief as the mental picture disappeared. The hollow was out from his thoughts.

But not from his head.

It was only sleeping and Ichigo wasn't so sure he could control himself after seeing it. Because it was always the same. Even though he was the king, he felt somehow weaker. Like something was between he and his hollow.

* * *

Days passed and Ichigo's lust worsened. Ever since the winter war was over and he had successfully defeated Aizen and seen that form of his inner hollow. Black mask and clawed hands and fur on his collarbone. The figure was both ominous and mighty. The king stood tall.

When being with his friend, especially with Rukia, the pictures didn't bother him so much. But when he needed to go and get hollows the pain in his chest worsened and he had to stop because the difficulties with breathing.

He could feel the beast inside of him lurking in the shadows and then, on one snowy night...

"_**king..."**_

Ichigo tensed up immediately and eyed the kitchen he was standing in. There was nothing materializing there but he definitely heard him.

"_**The weather's pretty bad here. It's snowing and raining at the same time."**_

_´so? You should be able to make snowmen then.´_ Ichigo said in his mind and put the plates he was carrying to the sink. Yuzu would wash them.

"_**The buildings ain't pretty neither.**_ _**They're painted red. You in love or something?" **_The hollow asked with a smirk and destroyed one of the buildings. Ichigo was quiet but then he answered with a cold tone,

_´do not be silly. I don't fall in love.´_ and what a lie that was. The hollow knew it by only being in the inner world and Ichigo knew it. He started walking to upstairs since the lights were already turned off and probably everyone in the house were already sleeping. Rukia wasn't living in his closet anymore neither so that gave the young shinigami a little privacy. Just few moments ago he had killed another hollow and was hell of a tired.

"_**Ya sure ya want me to make snowmen here?"**_

_´use your energy to create something for once.` _Ichigo opened his room's door and was pretty surprised when the white hollow was sitting on his bed.

"yo."

"Didn't you want to make snowmen?" Ichigo asked and raised an eyebrow. There were no images flowing into his mind and Ichigo was glad about that.

"Why make such a grim face?" the hollow asked and walked up to Ichigo and stared into those brown eyes with the same kind of a cold stare Ichigo was giving him. "Who is it?"

"Who?"

"The one you have a crush on?" the hollow trailed his long slim finger against Ichigo's chin and put his face closer. The feeling was back again. ´no. I don't want to do what I think I want.´ Ichigo thought and looked for his body. Kon promised to leave it into his room. After spotting it behind the bed, lying on the ground and looking like a corpse, the young boy sighed. Thank god his family didn't see that. The hollow was quiet. The King was behaving quite strange for these past months. Maybe a little prank would help...

"King. Who is it?" He asked again and went to the bed and collapsed onto it. "I may be a little jealous depending on your answer." The hollow played with his long hair and let it fall to the bed. Ichigo stood up in his human body and walked over to the bed. ´This is bad.` he thought again.

"What does it matter. And I'm not telling you anything." Ichigo said with the all too familiar scowl on his face. He pushed the hollow away from his bed and raised the blanket to cover him. It was late. The hollow stood up and smiled widely.

"But King. I've seen your dreams. I see you and...surprisingly me."

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he stared his hollow. ´how does he know?´

"In those dreams you're awfully...possessive."the hollow moved onto the bed and leaned down,"Ya hold me with so much love and you make me cry and beg and everything. Are ya in love with me Ichigo?" the hollow asked and his white hair fell down. Ichigo sighed.

"I can't hide it anymore can I?" He pulled from the white hair and forced they lips to crash.

* * *

After that, Ichigo changed. His eyes became cold and he started a part time job. After buying a present for the hollow he quit the job. It was a white kimono. Very beautiful and it fit the hollow's image. But when the white hollow was supposed to keep it on, it was soon on covered in what Ichigo always poured into his lover.

"You dirtied it..." Ichigo said as there were few white hair locks stuck on the hollow's lips.

"Indeed it seems like I did." The hollow smiled and Ichigo started harassing him more so that he would hear the beautiful voice of his hollow.

The hollows wouldn't even dare to come closer to the young Shinigami. They were afraid because he was all over covered with a much stronger scent of something else. The scent of a beast within. Soul society became worried when someone's reiatsu started rising to almost impossible levels and the nature of it changed too. It was dark and deep, as if you would suffocate or be poisoned if you touched it.

When Rukia was ordered to go to a human realm to exterminate one special hollow, she was very surprised to find it lying inside Ichigo's room with a very white kimono and it _looked_ like it had been chained to the walls and the room. She strated asking things but the hollow only laughed and gave her mocking replies.

"But look. He gave me such a beautiful collar too." the hollow said with his seducing voice and moved the collar of the kimono away a bit revealing a red string. It was Ichigo's shinigami spirit thread. He chuckled a bit and started speaking how silly Ichigo was.

_`this hollow, he's mad..´ _Rukia thought and raised sode no shirayuki's blade higher. Such a pitiful creature that feeds from lust. "There's no one here to give you what you want." she was lowering the blade when a very horrible feeling hit her.

"What are doing Rukia...?" someone hugged her from behind and whispered those words to her ear and covered the other half of her face with his hand. Rukia froze as she looked into Ichigo's eyes. What a cold stare he had. The hollow's smile widened and the white silk kimono's fell a little over the white shoulder.

"I ask again. What are you doing?"

"Ichigo..." Rukia bit her lip and regained her normal tone and features, "Soul Society has ordered execution orders for that hollow. He's become too powerful lately."

"That must be because I keep letting him eat my powers then." Ichigo answered with a cold tone and stared the hollow who was behaving rather nice.

"What! Do you have any idea what that thing is? If it gets anymore powerful it can't be stopped! What has gotten you lately Ichi-" Ichigo's hand washed over her face and soon Rukia was on the ground unconscious. Ichigo stole away her spirit powers. The hollow laughed mockingly again and the bright orange head Shinigami couldn't control himself any longer. He fast pinned the hazy eyed hollow down that had half lidded eyes and was mumbling his name. Ichigo quickly took off the white kimono that the hollow was wearing and it fell to the creature's hips making his chest show. The shinigami sucked the nipples and played with them.

"I..Ichigo! Stop! Please! I'll go crazy!" the hollow pleaded but it mind was already clouded with lust. It wanted its king to touch it. To dominate over it. Making it bleed, beg and cry out of embarrassment. It was ashamed how the king looked at it and did nothing in all those days. Ichigo took a hold of the hollow's white hair and pulled the other close very violently and crushed their lips together. Hichigo felt like his hair was being pulled out and it hurt as Ichigo ravaged through his mouth with his tongue, touching every place and tasting him. The hollow needed to breath but Ichigo didn't stop kissing him. Finally when the need for air became too strong he forcefully turned his head to the side and gasped. A little trail of saliva was coming from the corner of his mouth. When the hollow's eyes decided to take a look of his king he yelped. The horrible glint of lust remained in his eyes and he was frowning.

He had made his king angry! The hollow looked as its ´frail´ and doll like body was taken by those stained hands. Ichigo kissed his neck and face and cheeks and everything that was in his reach. He licked the ears and as the hollow turned away as in sign, don't! Not there! The young shinigami started licking the white lips and after that he pulled the other in for another kiss. The hollow submitted because who knew that if he made Ichigo anymore angry, he would get raped. And that was the least he wanted.

"mn...ah...Ichi...go..."

The hollow was a doll that had to be handled with care. It didn't matter if the owner broke when trying to control it but if the hollow broke, Ichigo didn't want to know what would happen.

His fantasies were becoming reality and Ichigo's strong hand supported the hollow by holding him from the back of his neck and the white hair fell down after the other leaned down. It tried to stop Ichigo a little with his hands as the shinigami was once again playing with his nipples.

"Th..this is you! Ichigo! King, this is you! Is it alright to be doing this with yourself?" The hollow asked and tried to suppress the moans coming from his mouth.

"This is not enough." Ichigo finally said and swept away the sticky feeling on his lips. "This kinda devotion. It's nearly not enough." the shinigami said in a cold voice and stared the wide eyed hollow but the yellow eyes didn't held fear or anything.

Ichigo stared the other and kissed the upper lid of the hollow's right eye. He also kissed the top of its nose and as in some manner to hide the fact that his hands had been going down to the white counterparts hips, he bit its neck and the other bit his lips in order to not let a sound out.

The creature's back was against the wall and the coldness outside didn't affect them at all. In fact, Ichigo was hot and hungry. But it was the hunger for his hollow.

Suddenly the white gasped and his eyes were wide open.

"I..Ichigo?"

"Hush." Ichigo forcefully pushed two fingers in and the hollow screamed. It hurt a lot, but soon when he got used to it the pain and pleasure mixed and he was already spreading his legs for Ichigo. The Shinigami kissed the hollow and three fingers were cruelly forced into the hollow who screamed even more but didn't cry. There was a blush on his cheeks as Ichigo took the fingers away. However, instead of resting he moved the white kimono a little and touched the hollows throbbing erection. He touched it from many places and slid his index finger on it.

"ah...mn..." the moaning started and Ichigo bent down. He started licking it and squeezed it a little. The he took it into his mouth. He started going back and fro and felt that the hollow was coming pretty soon by the tenseness. "King! If you do that I...ah.." The hollow's upper body was on Ichigo's head and he pushed Ichigo deeper while blushing fiercely.

"King...Ichigo!" he shouted when Ichigo was granted the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He raised his head and swallowed it but never did his expression change. The hollow's eyes were hazy and clouded and he could only moan as Ichigo kissed him fiercely again. He pulled the long white hair and took a hold of the red spirit thread when he stopped kissing. The hollow was on the ground again gasping but never afraid.

Ichigo started strangling him with the red thread. He heard moans and begs for him to stop.

As Ichigo continued doing it for the next few months, the hollow got used to it.

"Are you going to mark me again? Make it so that I can't breath this time!" The white smiled happily and madness took over.

When Ichigo's love changed for sick obsession at some moment, he started beating the white inner hollow. He kept strangling the other even though it looked like he would die. He kept beating him until blood was everywhere. Ichigo raped white and made him beg for more. He made him plead, ashamed, blush, used, battered and almost broken. The porcelain skin was always soft, always so white.

But the hollow never once complained about anything.

When the shinigami pushed into him in the kitchen, or behind the school, or after a long day.

* * *

"Had enough?" the hollow asked as Ichigo was kissing his feet.

"Not at all."

This continued and continued. Ichigo was mad with sick obsession.

Everyone who looked at his hollow the way he didn't want them to were brutally beaten. Ichigo became delusional about people. Even when no one ever came close to the white. The hollow was greatly amused every time someone for him.

Ichigo kept hearing voices in his head telling him, _´ they're going to steal the white away! They're going to take him, use him, beat him! They're going to please him better than you ever have.´_ Those kind of shouts and words push too hard and Ichigo squeezed his head when the hollow hugged him. This was his salvation. His love, His sick obsession, his charming lover, his hollow.

It didn't really take anything else but white just had to watch the shinigami right way or then when sitting on something move his white kimono away a bit and show his leg. Ichigo was easily seduced.

* * *

"Ichigo! Please...please..."the hollow gasped as he was pushed tightly against the wall and gasping for breath as Ichigo's legs was between his legs. "King. I want it. I want you. Please...Stick it in..."

but even though Ichigo did everything imaginable with his hollow, it didn't feel like he owned the other as much as he would have liked to.

The hollow was crashing with new feelings as he saw Ichigo with girls and other people. He became jealous. Very jealous. And he had same kind of thoughts as Ichigo did. Even though Ichigo wouldn't leave, the voice inside hollow's head kept telling him a different story. So he was disgusted when Ichigo spoke to someone else.

Being branded made him extremely happy and when Ichigo was loving him, forcing him to submit, it just made the hollow's obsession over the orange head more passionate.

"Don't talk to him. Don't talk to anyone else except me." he was holding Ichigo's head between his hands as the other was sitting on the floor. They shared many eye contacts and to Ichigo, it looked white became more beautiful everyday.

You just couldn't look another way when you met him. The shinigamis were like that and the hollows were like that. All of them wanted a piece of this beautiful creature. However the hollow forced them down with his sweet words and mockery, but the enemies didn't really mind being mocked. Ichigo however minded and pushed the other down and white as beaten again. There was a collar around the hollow's delicate neck, there were shackles on his hands and ankles. He was branded and owned, but to Ichigo the ever standing and even growing beauty was almost too much.

"You can eat me now if you want." Ichigo said watched as the hollow looked surprised. Ichigo forced his fingers into white's mouth and the other started sucking and biting them. Eating Ichigo. Eating King. The hollow smirked as the white lips pressed against the tanned ones.

"Thank you."

And suddenly the massive powers the hollow always wanted were his now.

* * *

MaggiSakura: ...

I know I can't write fics like these...I'm sorry. This is my first try. By the way even flames are good in reviews! I hope this wasn't too complicated or boring...


End file.
